Computer-based training (CBT) is an important aspect of employee and student training and evaluation for many types of applications. For example, CBT system is known to be a particularly effective method for training call center operators. Many other tasks can similarly benefit from CBT system, such as from foreign language training, flight simulation, computer diagnostics, medical procedures, parcel handling, automotive repair, and many others. For all of these applications, the aim of the CBT system is to simulate the task environment using the computer, and in some cases other types of equipment, to play or display a training session to a student user. This allows the student user experience the task environment in a training mode before actual exposure to the task. Generally, more realistic CBT system simulations are more effective training devices.
Although many types of CBT systems have been developed, these conventional CBT systems typically suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, complicated tasks such as call center operations or flight simulation involve an extremely large number of simultaneous actions and task scenarios that could occur in actual operations. Creating a separate training scenario for each and every actual scenario that might occur might be prohibitively expensive in terms of programming time, computer memory, or other scarce resources. Moreover, configuring the CBT system to jump from one stored scenario to another in responses to decisions or choices that occur during the course of a simulation greatly increases the complexity of the system. As a result, only the most expensive CBT system applications, such as flight simulation, justify the cost required to implement a significant number of alternative scenario paths.
In addition, conventional CBT systems typically rely on recorded video displays to simulate a task environment. In this type of CBT system, a different video recording may be required for each stored scenario. For a simulation system of even moderate complexity, this requires a very large amount of computer-readable storage to house the various scenarios. Because the task environment is basically the same but only differing in details or settings for different scenarios, much of the stored video turns out to be largely duplicative. This data storage problem inherently multiplies itself in a multi-simulation setting in which multiple training workstations may each require separate continuous video service. A similar multiplication of data storage requirements occurs when student training sessions are saved for subsequent play back and evaluation.
Many conventional CBT systems also lack the ability to realistically simulate multi-mode simulations in which multiple modes of communication are simultaneously used in the task. For example, telephone call center operations typically require use of an audio mode of communication via a telephone simultaneously with use of a graphical display mode of communication via a computer system. There is no functionality present in most conventional CBT systems to realistically simulate the simultaneous use of both modes of communication in a training environment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system for improved CBT systems. In particular, there is a need for reducing the memory storage requirements for a CBT system capable of supporting multiple training scenarios in a multi-user network environment. There is a further need for a CBT system that realistically simulates multi-mode communication systems. Additional improvements in CBT system technology are also needed.